A day with Tials
by Amazingsillychick
Summary: Tails and you have been friends since Kindergarten and he was with Cosmo till she passed and now he is rebounding to you. Or is he?


Once again you meet

One evening you go out to a park and see a distant friend you have known since you were little kids in kindergarten. As you walk by, he notices you. He ignores you as his friends, Sonic and Shadow, blab off to him about Eggman and how stupid he was. Thankfully you recognized him and see your friends, Sticks and Amy, as they beckon you over. "Hey. Someone's got the hots for Miles (Tails) Prower." Amy teased. You glare at her, pissed off. "Shut the hell up! I just know him from fucking kindergarten." You answer. Miles hears this and looks at you and you see him. You feel a rush of warm sensation on your cheeks. 'What the hell is going on with me?!' you think. You see him walking towards you and your cheeks gets hotter; his face looked like the sun. When you thought about him talking to you something unexplainable happened. Your heart skips a beat as he grabs your hand in your mind then reality hit and you saw he was talking to Amy, this pissed you off so much you just wanted to hit him and tell him you love him but you're a shy gal with a big heart and, you wanted Tails to love you… But what you wanted more, was him to be happy. As he looked at you with his sky blue eyes as he leaned closer to you. "Hey (y/n). It's been a while. I love your outfit, it's so cute." he blushed "You're cute." You felt a cold chill fill your body as he said this. "I go-gotta go." you said before you ran off with Tails following her. "(y/n) come back!" he shouted running after you. You stopped after a while in a ditch thinking he had stopped chasing. "Why'd ya run?" he said as you relaxed a bit. "It's just…" you started "Just what?" he said leaning in closer to you till you were almost kiss. "It's just that being with you has...given me a feeling I have never had before. I-it's almost like.." you are cut off by the aroused fox "Lust?" The sound of his soft voice tone soothed you. Then Tails pinned you on the bottom of the ditch with love and lust in his eyes."Ta-Tails? Wh-what are yo-you doing…" you shyly ask him. Your rose pink eyes filled with tears when you thought of how much you'd regret. "Miles...I can't do this…" you say pushing him off you. He looked at you, puzzled. "But my princess.." You look at him, with your tears thicker. "Dammit you idiot! I'm not a substitute for my sister!" you yelled at him pissed by his irresponsible behavior. His look on his face became flustered then he understood. "I see."

He calmly said. "Do you?! Cosmo just died, and now you're rebounding to me, and now you wanted me in the fucking ditch!" you yell at him. His expression fades into a sad rejected look as tears filled the sides of his eyes, magnifying his adorably blue eyes. You pity him and wrap your arms around his furry yellow neck. He stares into your rose pink eyes still crying but his tears had flowed to fill his whole eyes as he cried on your shoulder. "Why can't you see? The only reason Cosmo was in my life was to get close to you!" He said between gasps for air. He brought you closer to him till your head was on his chest. You hear a faint beating. 'His heart beat is so soothing almost like a lullaby.' You think as you hear it skip a beat. 'was that because of me? Is he thinking of me?' you think as you close your eyes falling in his deep spell of love. "You think I'm using you to stop thinking about Cosmo?" He starts and you nod "You are silly Who was there for me when I was going thru a tough time? Who was there when I needed a shoulder to cry on? Oh yeah, you my pretty maiden" You look at him with a sweet pink glisten in your eyes. "So...you were using Cosmo to get close to me?" You ask as he picks you up. 'What is going on with me? Why has my heart skipped a beat when he did that? Why does he like me, I'm a useless fox with one power, being smart, and the cutest guy wants to love me back.' you say to yourself. You lay your head on his chest and hear his heartbeat and it was more soothing than ever. You fall asleep and he takes you to his house and lays you on his bed. "H-huh?" You moan as you awaken.


End file.
